


no body no crime

by alifletcher2010



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifletcher2010/pseuds/alifletcher2010
Summary: Feyre wasn't at Olive Garden on Tuesday night.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	no body no crime

Feyre wasn’t at dinner at Olive Garden Tuesday night.

That in itself didn’t worry Morrigan. Feyre often missed their weekly get togethers these days.

But after their conversation last week, Mor couldn’t shake the feeling something was wrong.

-  
 _“I think he’s having an affair.” Feyre said as she gazed deeply into her wine glass, as if it would give her the answers she sought. They were winding down their weekly get together, a tradition they started after the death of Feyre’s first husband, just a way to check in, make sure things were...okay._

_They were sitting at the table, plates empty, drinking rose and chatting about everything and nothing._

He _was out of town. Again._

_“There are charges on our account that don’t make sense and he showers before he comes home now and he tastes like Merlot now. And I hate Merlot.”_

_“Are you going to leave_ him _this time?”_

_Feyre nodded, weary, looked older than her thirty one years._

_“Yes. I’m confronting him when he gets back.”_

_Mor held Feyre’s head reassuringly. “Good.” After everything...Feyre deserved happiness. “Let me know how it goes._

-

But she didn’t let her know. Mor texted Feyre all weekend. But there was no reply.

Unease twisted in her gut. It wasn’t totally unusual. But somehow, she knew there was something wrong.

Mor went by the house.

No Feyre.

She went by her work.

No Feyre.

She wasn’t at the gym, or the studio, of either of her sisters homes.

 _He_ reports her missing the next day.  
-

The investigation is short.

Apparently Feyre was just a bored, unhappy housewife, who thought the grass was greener on the other side. And he was just the jilted spouse.

Even though her sisters swear she wouldn’t have just up and go without telling them first.

Even though it was common knowledge Feyre loved the lake and would never leave.

Even though _his_ truck has been freshly detailed and had its tires replaced.  
-

 _The mistress_ moves in two weeks later.

Mor stops by to try and rescue what _he_ hadn’t thrown out of Feyre’s things.

She complements the mistress on her nails.

An hour later she leaves with an invitation for brunch, few of Feyre’s things, and a plan.  
-

Mor plays nice.

They become fast friends, she and _the mistress_.

Elain doesn’t understand. Cassian stops speaking to her.

But Nesta sees the cold glint in her eyes. Mor doesn’t need the words to know for once, they’re in agreement.

Slowly, she wheedles her way into their lives.

She learns a lot.

That _the mistress_ likes to spend his money on bags and surgery and shoes and diamonds.

That _she’s_ accustomed to a certain standard.

That _he_ still travels too much

That _her_ favorite way to wind down is to mix pills and alcohol.

-

It’s almost too easy then.

To imply.

To drop hints.

To make all the pins line up without even touching them.

Mor tells _her_ about her own father. How when he went missing, her mother was destitute because there was no policy, no will.

 _She_ eyes her new wealth greedily and soon _he’s_ the proud recipient of a brand new life insurance policy.

Mor asks about _their_ romance. How they met on one of _his_ trips. She wonders aloud if _she_ is worried about history repeating.

 _He_ won’t stop traveling. Soon they’re fighting every night. And the pills and the alcohol become more than just a weekend wind down, but a necessary coping for _her_ to get through the day.

Soon the pins are ready to fall down.  
-  
Mor’s father. She had always hated him. He was so concerned about their image. He wanted their family to be a refined one. One that rode horseback and played polo and sailed in regattas.

It didn’t turn out well for him in the end.

But it did for Mor. She had been sailing since before she learned to drive. It was easier than breathing to her. Even in the dark

So it wasn’t a problem to tell their friends she was spending the evening with Feyre’s sister. To hand her phone off to Nesta’s in exchange for the keys to her boat, slip out the back to her neighbor’s dock, and across the lake.

And so maybe she dropped a particularly strong bottle of Madiera earlier in the day.

And maybe when she did, she had accidentally started an argument by asking when _he_ was traveling next.

And maybe she made sure the security was off and the doors unlocked when she left.

 _They_ would be too far gone to do anything about it later anyway.

It was all too easy really, to play them both.

-

Having a father like hers, Mor had gotten used to cleaning up blood. Had gotten used to covering up bruises, smiling through the pain.You had to when their image was everything.

It had come in handy once before.

Well, twice before.

It came in handy that night as well.

-

 _She_ reports _him_ missing the next day.

The investigation is short.

There were trace amounts of _his_ blood in their boat.  
But _her_ lawyer explained them away.

 _They_ were fighting.  
But all couples do.

 _She_ had been drinking. _She_ had a blank space in her memory. _She_ had a motive. Maybe _she_ lost control.

It’s a theory. But it’s not enough.

The police think _she_ did it.

Without the body though, they can’t convict.  
-  
The police may not be able to convict, but _she_ loses everything.

You can’t cash in a life insurance policy if the individual isn’t proved dead.

And it wouldn’t matter anyway.

Insurance doesn't pay when it happens under suspicious circumstances.  
-  
 _Mor makes a quick trip to the liquor store on her way to Nesta’s one weekend. It has been months since the police wrapped up their cases. Things have quieted back down in their sleepy little laketown. She’s grabbed her bottles and is about to turn to leave when she spots her, bending down to get bottom shelf wine. It’s obvious it's been a rough few months, her nails are chipped, her roots have grown out, and her flawless face is melting._

_“Ianthe?” Mor asks. “How are you doing? I feel like it's been ages since I’ve seen you.”_

_The woman glares at Mor, who struggles to suppress a self-satisfied smirk. “I could kill you right now. I don’t know what you did to him, or where he went, but I know you were involved.”_

_“Why, I have no idea what you are insinuating, darling,” Mor says._

_With barely checked fury, Ianthe hisses out, “I’ll find out one day and make you pay. Just like your stupid precious Feyre who really should be thanking us. Because now she’s with her precious Rhys and-_

_Mor wraps a hand around Ianthe’s wrist, cutting her off, no longer bothering to hide the fury that prowled just below her mask of social nicety. “Careful, Ianthe. Talk like might make someone think you know something.” She gave a side eye glimpse at the other patrons and took special glee at watching the color drain from Ianthe’s face._  
-  
Funny things happen to men in Mor’s life.

The evil ones at least.

They have a habit of disappearing.

Mor doesn’t mind too much. She sleeps easy at night.

They sleep now too.

Her father.

Eris.

And now Tamlin.

They sleep under cold water.

The weight of their sins holding them down forevermore.

-

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you T.Swift for this glorious bought of inspiration. I was playing around with the style of it, so hopefully it all made sense. Also, I know Eris has been a topic of hot debate lately in the fandom, this just a fic, not a declaration of opinion either way, so don’t @ me.
> 
> And yes, I realize I have like sooo many wip and whatnot, hopefully we're at that point now that everyone is just going to be super understanding with all that's going on in the world and I don't have justify why those may not ever get done.


End file.
